Tribute of a liar
by GPR
Summary: Warrick's dead; Catherine, Grissom, Greg and Nick need to find out the truth without the mole knowing. It's only when Sara's life is endangered that they realise they're going to have to go much further for the truth. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

Tribute of a liar

Tribute of a liar

I do not own CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION, but the plot line is all mine.

* * *

Sara sat in the darkness, feeling a mixture of loneliness and mild anger, blood flushed her face, reddening her complexion. She bowed her head to watch her lap, unmoving and still, the world seemed to hold its breath, maybe it stopped spinning for those few seconds that seemed to last a lifetime…but whatever the world was waiting for, it never came.

Impatience and anger got the better of her as she stood up and left the room, only pausing to glance back at the bed, its covers hardly disturbed, before she jogged down the stairs, past the dog and out the front door, slamming it in her wake. The dog scratched at the locked door, willing her to come back to him. He paused at the sound of a car engine roaring into life.

-

Gil Grissom came home once again to a empty house. The dog was nowhere to be seen, much to Grissom's suprise. He threw the keys onto his hallway table and hung his coat on the rack.

'Sara?' he yelled into the uninhabited space, hoping her voice would echo back out towarsd him. When it didn't, he sighed and made his way the kitchen. She was gone.  
The boxer, on hearing his master's voice, bounded ecstatically into the kitchen. Grissom bent down and ruffled his ears affectionately.

'So she didn't stay, not even for you?' he whispered, pained that she had left.

Grissom pulled his mobile from his trouser pocket and dialed Sara's number. He waited for the dial up to stop before heaving a sigh; it was on voicemail, 'Sara? It's me. I want to apologise for leaving you for so long. Sara? please pick up. I know you don't want to talk, that's why you left...obviously. Honey? I know this isn't the best way to bring you back to Vegas, but you need to be kept an eye on, especially in your condition.' Grissom pleaded with her, prehaps she was listening, maybe she wasn't.

He hung up. She needed to be close to him. She needed to be taken care of; she shouldn't be alone. Once again Grissom picked up the phone, this time he knew it would be answered.

-

Catherine stood outside the morgue, sickened. _Warrick...my god, no! _She felt like death had come knocking on her own door, someone in the lab was a traitor. That someone had killed Warrick Brown. No-one was safe, no-one on the CSI team, no-one in the lab. What was the last memory of Warrick she had? _Catherine stood up and told the boys goodnight. She bent down, gave Warrick a hug and a peck on the cheek, 'Well done.' She waved bye to Nick and left the café, got in her car and drove away._

_  
_That was her last memory of his living, breathing being. She broke down in tears. Fear and anguish ripping through her body.

'Catherine!' Nick ran out into the corridor and held her arms, trying to steady her, 'Come on, you've gotta be brave, for Warrick. We can't let who ever it is know that we know what's going on. You heard Grissom.'

Catherine sobbed painfully close to hysterical. Nick pulled her into his arms, comforting her.'It's not just Warrick, it's all of us. Grissom, Sara, you, me...and Greg. He's too young to be murdered!'

'I know, but you gotta shut up. We can't let them hear us.' he whispered the harsh truth gently.

Greg ran into the corridor, phone in hand, 'Cath! Nick! Grissom says now.'

'Now?' Catherine said in a hushed tone.

'Yes...' Greg replied walking back towards the door and holding it open. Catherine and Nick followed him, keeping a hushed profile. It was time to go.

-

Grissom got up as soon as he heard the knock on his front door. He practiacally sprinted there and threw it open, 'Let's go.'

Greg, Nick and Catherine nodded and followed him into the parking lot. They piled into the SUV as Nick started the engine.

'Is everyone ready?' Greg asked. They all nodded once again and the car pulled out of the space and onto the main road.

* * *

please review, all comments welcome!

GPR


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next bit.

* * *

Sara didn't know what to get, _what did the doctor say again?_

If anything, she didn't feel like eating at all, her stomach had seen to that. She stood in the tinned food section looking at the selection before her, hoping that her churning stomach wouldn't empty its contents on to the floor.

_Right, he said no fish…no wait, was that raw fish or any fish…hang on, did he mention sushi? I remember no caffeine…yeah well…without coffee, this is going to be as difficult as hell._ Sara thought to herself, hating her dietary needs.

She looked down and nearly swore; there was a red patch showing through her white cotton blouse, it was high up on her breast.

_As if things couldn't get any worse…_

She set down her basket and attempted to hide the mark by taking off her blouse and turning it inside out. No-one was looking anyway.

'You alright love?' a woman a little older than Sara herself walked towards her. She was rather plump and had a northern English accent, 'Do you need some help?' she said waving at the tinned foods.

'Yes please,' Sara said, grateful someone had come to her rescue, 'Have you been through this before?'

'Yeah; twice, and believe me, it gets easier hon.' She grinned with a reassuring smile, 'Though, I let my husband do all the shopping.'

'Oh…' Sara nodded, understanding that she meant she shouldn't be there. Not alone at least.

'Well, Scotch broth always does the trick for me, and a plain slice o' bread.' She said picking up a well decorated can and handing it to Sara, 'Plenty o' carbs n' protein in that stuff, I tell yer.'

Sara smiled; appreciation visible in her eyes, 'Thank you ever so much.'

'No prob, I'm 'ere 9 to 5, Monday to Saturday, if you ever need any 'elp, I'll be 'ere.' She said toddling away, satisfied that she had done her 7th act of kindness that day. Sara smiled; people like that were in short supply nowadays.

-

The SUV pulled up outside Catherine's house, and Catherine herself shot like a bullet inside. A few minutes later she remerged; holding her daughter Lindsay's arm, she guided them back towards the parked car, its engine still running.

Lindsay got into the car without hesitation, a shoulder bag clutched to her chest.

'What's going on? Where's Warrick? I thought you said you'd cleared his name.' she asked frantically, panic evident in her voice. As her mother climbed in beside her, Lindsay looked at each of them and shook her head vehemently, 'I don't understand.'

'No, neither do we, not yet at least.' Catherine said, putting a reassuring arm around her daughter as the car reversed. 'Warrick's dead, Lindsay.'

-

Sara dropped the bag of shopping onto the passenger seat and climbed in behind the wheel. How she was going to sit behind the driver's wheel in several months time was a mystery to her. She probably wouldn't even be able to get into the retched car.

She started the ignition without any enthusiasm and sat back. This couldn't be happening. Despite her fear, she wanted Grissom with her. She wanted him to hold her and tell her no-one was going to hurt her. She knew he'd never tell her that though, because he had promised he wouldn't ever lie to her. Telling Sara Sidle that she wasn't going to die was the biggest lie anyone could have ever said.

-

'Sara's pregnant? Since when?' Lindsay cried out in shock, completely taken-a-back. Then it slowly dawned on her and she turned to look at Grissom.

'Well Lindsay…' Greg began, '…since late one night when Grissom-'

Nick hit Greg and stopped him in mid sentence, his eyes still on the road.

'Shut up Greg, we don't need the sarcasm. Not now.' He turned to look at his younger colleague, and adopted a gentler tone, 'Look man, I know it's tough. It's gonna be tough on all of us and that's why I think you should take this a little more serious. I know we're all dealing with Warrick in our own ways, but be careful, yeah?'

Greg nodded; he felt crushed a Warrick's death and had wanted to take his mind off it. Obviously taking it out on Sara, Grissom and Lindsay was an escape route.

'Look Greg, we're all taking it differently. Right Cath?' Nick asked, watching Catherine in his wing mirror. Catherine sat in silence, staring out of the window, watching the desert fly by. She didn't respond. Grissom was still on his mobile, probably trying to reach Sara, a concerned look on his face. Lindsay was silently crying, holding what looked like a picture.

What was Lindsay's last memory? She nearly cringed at it. _Lindsay had stood on the porch, watching Warrick walk towards her. 'Hey Linds!' he had yelled out in delight. Lindsay had shrugged and muttered a feeble 'Good to see you too Warrick.' She had then opened the front door and waved him inside just as her school bus pulled up. 'Mum's inside, see you later.' Was the last thing she said to him before jumping onto the school bus. Of course, she didn't see him later._

* * *

Please review, all comments-whether good or bad are welcome.

GPR


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou all for reviewing, this is the next chapter and things get a little darker for Sara. You have been warned!

* * *

Sara attempted to kick the car door shut with her foot. If anything, it didn't work. She ended up putting the shopping bag on the floor and slaming the door shut in frustration.

Valerie, her neighbour called out her name and waved with eagerness. Sara saw her and waved back before locking the car. She picked up the shopping once again and made her way to Valerie.

'Hi Val, how's the boys?' she asked, relieved to see a friendly face.

'They're fine, and your little one?' Valerie replied. Sara blushed, Valerie, apart from her mother, had been the first person Sara had told about her pregnancy. She had trusted this friendly woman next door; who had two reckless, yet sweet twin boys.

It had been Valerie who had encouraged her to go to Grissom and tell him in person. She had of course; Grissom had been in ecstasy at the news.

That was before his bleeper had caught his attention. He had left her alone for an hour. _Five more minutes Sara and he'll be back. _She waited another hour, not five minutes and he never showed.

_Grissom loves his work more than this baby._ She had thought, the hormones forcing tears to her eyes. _What could be more important?_

What Sara didn't know was that Grissom was standing in the morgue with Catherine; Warrick's dead body between them. She still didn't know that. So she was suprised when she got into her flat to discover 15 voicemails on her home phone.

Before she had even had a chance to play any, the phone began to ring. She cautiously picked it up.

'Hello?' she said, unsure.

'Sara, thank god.' Grissom's voice filled the line.

'What do you want?' she said colder then she meant to.

'Sara, I had to leave. Listen to me; we're coming to get you.' He said over the roar of an engine.

'We?' she asked confused.

'Greg, Nick, Cath, Lindsay and me.' Sara frowned at his words.

'Why? What's happened?' There was a pause on the other end of the line.

'Warrick's been murdered.' Grissom whispered it with such delacacy that Sara didn't believe it at first. That was until she remembered the last time she saw him._ She sat in the looker room, not knowing what to think. She had stumbled onto something bigger than she had expected. 'Sara?' Warrick's voiced echoed around the confined space, 'what's up?' he said, seeing the look on her face._

'_If I told you a secret, would you promise to keep it?' she whispered the fear audible in her voice. Warrick sat beside her._

'_I promise.' He whispered smiling at her.She looked at her hands, and decided she should._

'_I'm taking off, I'm leaving here.' She waved a hand in any direction to signal the lab._

'_What? Why?' he asked, stunned._

'_This place...it's not just the people out there who we convict that are sick and wrong...it's the people in here too.' She choked back the tears. Warrick looked confused._

'_The people in here too...' and it dawned on him, '...no Sara, that's not possible.'_

_She stood up, 'I'm mince meat if I stay here. You are too if they find out you know.' _

_She had turned to come face-to-face with another man, 'Oh, hello Hodges.' And with that, she left._

Sara dropped the phone in horror as though it had turned into a snake. She stepped as far away as she could from it. _My god, they found out. They knew he knew... they know I know. Warrick!_

She found the wall and clung to it for support, the tears flowing fast and freely.

'Sara? Sara?' the voice on the other end of the line begged. She ran forwards and picked it up only to slam it down on the reciever.

She fell to a heap on the floor, shaking violently. _They'll find me...I'll die._

_-_

Grissom stared at his phone; at least he had reached her. It wouldn't take that much longer to get to San fransico. He shut his eyes, they were all in danger. Catherine and Greg had fallen asleep just before the sun had risen. Their body clocks telling them to sleep during the day. Grissom felt the strain too, and before he knew it, he had fallen into a restless sleep.

Lindsay realised that only herself and Nick were awake, and sat forward, 'How...how did he...'

Nick sat still, knowing she couldn't finish her sentance, 'He was shot Linds. In the neck...twice.' his voice was a whisper, barely audible.

'I miss him Nick. You know, I wish I could go back to when I last saw him and just tell him how much he means to me.' Lindsay strayed dangerously close to more tears. She wanted the man she had called "uncle" with her. She wanted him to sit her down and pull out his CSI kit and let her play with it while her mother had some nervous break down yet again. But that had been years ago, while she was a tiny girl. She guessed that as she grew older, she had grown away from Warrick. That was the biggest thing she would regret for the rest of her life.

-

Sara had calmed down a little; she had somehow managed to heat up the Scotch broth soup and grab a slice of bread. She ate slowly, trying to take in Warrick's death. She had sat in the middle of the floor until the sun was visible in the window.

Sara glanced up and saw the phone, it was off the hook. _But I put the phone onto the reciever when I hung up. I haven't called anyone else._

Suddenly, Sara felt as though she wasn't alone. _'The Shadows have eyes...' _That was what her mother had always said.

* * *

Please review and I'll update as soon as posible.

GPR


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a little longer, but I've been juggling several things at once. Sorry again, I've left you on yet another cliffhanger so please don't hate me!

* * *

Sara stood up; her neck felt like it was on fire. The thought that there was someone else in her house petrified her. She felt as though someone was watching her, from where, she didn't know.

_Pull yourself together. _She thought, telling herself it was stupid.

She walked to the phone and gently placed it on the reciever. _I put it down too hard; it must have fallen off somehow._

She managed to calm herself down before turning to her abandoned lunch. Suddenly she didn't feel so hungry.

-

Nick looked in his wing mirror; Cath, Lindsay and Grissom were still asleep. Greg however was awake and daydreaming. What of, Nick didn't know.

Greg felt horrible. _How can Warrick be dead? It's just not possible. _It was possible though, and Warrick was dead.

Nick could feel the heat of the day shining through his window and onto the back of his neck. He felt calmed by it almost. The heat seemed to pierce his skin and soothe the churning feeling in his stomach.

Greg smiled as he remembered his favourite memory of Warrick. _Greg sat, a little uneasy with the whole idea at first, but felt reassured when Warrick sat down beside him._

'_Right, Greg. The rules are pretty simple.' He said placing the deck downwards on the bench between them._

_Greg nodded slowly, trying to take in Warrick words. 'Right, carry on.'_

'_The closest person to 21 wins the round.' Warrick said, watching Greg digest his words._

'_Right, I think I'm getting it so far.' Greg said, scowling in concentration._

_That night was the night Greg Saunders had learnt how to play poker, thanks to Warrick Brown._

That memory seemed to be years ago now. Greg stared out across the vast desert that stretched out before them, pain in his tender heart.

-

Sara grabbed the bowl of soup and the piece of bread off the table. _It's just the hormones making you paranoid. _She thought, her hand absentmindedly touching her abodmen.

She reached the kitchen and shoved the soup into the fridge with a bit of clingfilm over the top. She disposed of the bread by dumping it in the bin and sighed.

She leaned against the wall and placed a hand on her abdomen. _I never thought I'd have a baby._

Sara had never wanted a family of her own, mainly because her own family had fallen apart before it had even begun. But she felt different now somehow. It was like just knowing that she had another living thing inside her that made her want it so bad. She wanted to have this baby, she wanted to have Grissom's baby. She wanted to watch as father and son bonded whilst fishing. Or prehaps if it was a girl...then she wanted to see father and daughter to look for her lost dolly, maybe Grissom found it and dusted it down before handing it to his daughter. As the infant got older, they'd shower the child with praise at their good grades.

Yes, now Sara wanted a family. She wanted a family with Grissom, the man who she adored. She could see it in her mind's eye – the future.

_This is my baby, either my son or daughter._

Sara exhaled her held breath before delving into her kitchen cupboards. Finally she found what she was looking for – ginger flavoured chewing gum.

Sara couldn't explain it; the ginger flavoured chewing gum eased her nausea a little. She stood chewing a piece for a while before deciding having a nap before the others arrived was a good idea.

It hit her like a wave, Warrick was actually dead. She roughly whiped away the tears and composed herself once more.

Spitting out the gum into the bin, she made her way to the halway.

She stopped when she reached the lounge, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

The phone was off it's hook.

* * *

Please review! sorry it's a little shorter than the others.

GPR


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the horror bit for Sara, and in the next chapter Warrick makes an appearence, although he's not alive.

* * *

A calloused hand grabbed Sara from behind, covering her mouth. She tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled mumble.

Another hand had grabbed her around the waist and was dragging her towards the front door.

She lashed out with her feet and squirmed until she was at the angle she wanted to be.

Hoping against all odds that her attacker was a man, she brought her knee upwards with such a force that the intruder instantly let go of her and doubled over with pain.

Sara ran forwards, back into the longue and towards the bedroom. The assailant's hand grabbed her arm before she even made it.

She spun around and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest. Adrenaline coursing through her body made her attack him with such vehermence that he was lying on the floor, trying to drag her down too.

He succed in dragging her down to the floor. He punched her in the face whilst pinning her to the floor.

Sara felt the blood flow freely from her nose. Panic setting in she began to think, _my god I'm going to die, my baby's going to die too unless I do something._

-

Valerie was flicking through the channels; she hated daytime T.V. there never was much on.

Suddenly she heard thumping sounds as though there was a struggle; it seemed to come from next door. Not particularly worried, she shrugged it off.

It wasn't until she heard Sara's scream of her name that her blood turned cold.

She ran into her kitchen and picked up her mobile, dialling 911.

It was the bloodcurdling sound of a gunshot that stopped her in her tracks.

-

Sara was standing when she felt the searing pain explode at the back of her head. She fell to her knees, one of the attackers standing in front of her; there had been another one behind, unbeknownst to her.

She fell forwards onto her stomach, blood seeping from somewhere on her body and staining the light coloured carpet.

Slowly, her world turned black.

-

Valerie ran out her front door, blood pumping in her ears.

Her heart stopped, she saw a white van parked close to Sara's SUV, the doors flung open.

She spun round to Sara's front door; phone in hand she attempted to pull it open with her bare hands.

'Sara! Sara! Open the door!' she began to bang on it. _Why isn't she answering? Was that gunfire?_

The door swung open to reveal a man clad in black, a balaclava covering his face.

'Move!' he yelled, throwing Valerie aside. She fell to the floor in a heap.

She tried to stand up, but realised he was holding a gun to her head. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Sara! Please be alive._

She couldn't breathe when the second man clad in black stepped out into the weak sun's rays. In his arms was the limp form of Sara Sidle. She was caked in blood, her blouse no longer white and her lifeless body hung unnaturally in his limbs.

He walked out into the parking lot, Sara's blood dripping a trail from the house. He roughly lay her in the white van and slamed the doors closed.

'What do we do with this one?' the man holding a gun to Valerie's head whispered with malice.

The one who stood by the van paused before saying, 'Collateral damage.'

Valerie couldn't even scream bfore he pulled the trigger, the bullet imbedding itself in her head.

-

Catherine awoke, Lindsay's head resting on her shoulder. She could feel her daughter's slow drawn out breaths, she had fallen asleep.

Grissom had awoken alittle earlier then Catherine; Greg though, had gone to sleep.

'Where are we?' Cath whispered to Nick.

'We've just crossed into Calafornia, We''l be there soon.' Nick said matter-of-factly.

'Good, they'll realise we're missing around nightfall.'

'Well, by then we'll have Sara with us and on or way elsewhere.' He said turning the car down onto a road leading westwards.

Grissom was lost in thought; _Sara wants this baby, surely. I want it too, I just can't imagine Sara as a mother...neither can I see myself as a father. I'm too old; I wouldn't be able to keep up with a youngster._

The debate in his mind thickened to a point where he gained a headache. _Sara wants this baby and I do too, that's all that matters. We're engaged, none of the others know and they won't find out until later. Not now, not while we're still in this situation._

Grissom longed to hold Sara in his arms again, longed to feel her lips graze against his, her body fitting perfectly against his own.

* * *

Please review, I hope that this is a real clifhanger!

GPR


	6. Chapter 6

Here's where Warrick appears...wheter a ghost of a figmentation of Sara's mind you decide. Don't worry if you don't get the last paragraph, you will later...it's a bit obvious!

* * *

Sara was confused; she no longer felt the pain. The throbbing at the back of her head ceased to exist.

She stood in a white room - if it was even a room - she couldn't tell.

She thought she was alone until she heard someone call her name.

She turned and smiled.

Warrick smiled too, 'Sara, how did you get here?'

Sara stopped smiling, the memory lost to her, 'I…I don't know. I can't remember Warrick.'

Warrick moved closer to her, 'Try.'

'I was at home, that's all I remember,' She paused to look at him, 'but there was someone else in my house.'

'Who?' Warrick looked at her, concerned.

'I don't know…I can't remember anything else,' Sara turned on her heels to look at the white space, 'what is this place?'

'I don't know,' Valerie emerged from nowhere and stared at Sara, 'but I know that you have to close your eyes.'

'Yes, close your eyes and you go back home…' Warrick whispered, staring into the empty area.

'I don't understand…Warrick? Are you alive? Valerie?' Sara stared at each of them in turn. Neither looked back.

'I can't close my eyes…' Warrick said in a hushed tone.

'Neither can I,' Valerie walked to Warrick's elbow and looked at him, 'how long have you been trying to?'

'A few seconds, I think…I don't know…maybe even hours…days?' Warrick shook his head, he didn't know how long, he couldn't tell.

'I don't know either…I can't remember…Sara? Do you know? Can you close your eyes?' Valerie whispered, wide eyed.

'I want to wake up…' Warrick said angrily, making Valerie take a step back.

_Wake up? Oh my god…is this what death is like? Am I dead? Warrick is…dead. Valerie…is she too? I'm dead…_

'Sara, try and close your eyes. Go back home.' Valerie stopped her train of thought.

'You're not dead, we're not dead…are we?' Warrick asked, expecting an answer.

'…_Warrick's dead Sara.' _Grissom's words echoed in her head.

'Warrick, you're dead…' Sara voiced aloud, she reached out a hand to him but he pulled away.

'What? No…I can't be. It's not possible…I'm thinking!' he yelled at her.

Valerie too moved away awkwardly.

'What's your last memory? Really think about it Warrick.' Sara said to him.

_The café's lights faded the further he walked away from them. He pulled his car keys from his pocket and opened the driver's car door. _

_Warrick slid behind the wheel and pulled the door to. There was a knock at the passenger's window and he undid it. The deputy sheriff looked into the car._

'_Lucky you Warrick. Tell me you're not going after anyone else. I'd hate it if I had to terminate your job.' He said._

'_There's one more I've got to get.' Warrick replied, staring through the windscreen._

'_Yeah…I guess that's what makes you such a good CSI Warrick.'_

_It was then Warrick heard the bangs, and felt the pain burst into his neck and down his spine. _

_The excruciating pain stopped him from calling out in shock and agony._

_He slowly felt his world dark until he was blinded by a bright light and ended up in the white nothingness._

'I remember…but you've got to be dead too…can you close your eyes?' Warrick said, disbelieving his own recollections.

'I don't want to leave you two.' Sara said, shaking her head furiously.

'Let us go Sara, we're dead, we're safe,' Valerie smiled reassuringly, 'save your baby.'

Sara's ghostly white hand found her abdomen once again.

'Sara, our past makes our memories and our memories make us who we are…we are gone…just memories from the past that help make the future,' Warrick said, taking a step towards her a drawing her into a hug, 'tell Catherine I'll always miss her…and the others.'

'Close your eyes…'

Sara closed her eyes but somehow instead they seemed to open. They opened to reveal nothing but darkness. Instantly the pulsating agony at the rear of her head came back.

She squirmed, wishing that she was dead. The pain was unbearable.

'I have a pulse!' a raucous voice near her called out.

'Good, if we lost her he would have killed us. Anyway, I told you to subdue her, not pound the fucking lights out of her. If you hadn't of hit her and fired the bloody gun that woman would never have seen us and there wouldn't be another murder on our heads.' An even rougher voice yelled from not far.

'It was an accident; I only meant to knock her unconscious. It's not my fault the gun went off when I did!'

'Oh, and you're going to tell the other coppers that shooting that other woman was an accident as well?'

'Look, she's alive at the moment and let's just leave it at that.' The closer voice said furiously.

There was silence as the floor moved beneath Sara, hitting her head on the uneven metal below.

The fear was only eased slightly when she put one hand on her stomach and another at the back of her head.

Her baby was safe, uninjured to her relief and the skin at the back of her head may have been bruised, but at least it wasn't broken or bleeding like her nose.

_It's my fault Warrick and Valerie are dead. I don't think I'll survive this, how ever much I try, how ever much I convince myself I will…I won't._

-

Too small for human eyes to see, three small beings rested. They couldn't do much else but recuperate. The great amount of stress which had befallen on their carrier had nearly injured them.

They were too young to move, and yet their hearts felt the strain of several minutes of sheer panic.

The smallest had nearly been destroyed, it wasn't as lucky as the other two who shared an egg sac. Of course they were slightly bigger, but that was only to be expected, there was two of them…even if the smaller one had been made a fraction of a second faster then them.

The food supply was running low, she hadn't eaten and if she didn't soon they'd surely die.

* * *

Please review, as always and I'll up date soon.

GPR


	7. Chapter 7

Here's my up date, I wante to ake Sara's kindnapper more evil, but I'll have to leave that to the next chapter!

* * *

Grissom couldn't believe what he was seeing; he opened the car door and was out before Nick even had a chance to stop

Grissom couldn't believe what he was seeing; he opened the car door and was out before Nick even had a chance to stop.

He could see the specks of blood on the floor and the open doorway…even the dead body.

'Sara!' he yelled frantically, he was hoping, praying that it wasn't her.

It wasn't…it wasn't Sara. It was someone else with dark hair and long legs. He bent down, he could easily see the hole in her head.

It wasn't long before he was in the front door of Sara's house, 'Sara!'

He cried hysterically, expecting her to step out from any doorway and walk towards him. She didn't, she was gone.

_They got her, they found her…shit! _He felt the anger and pain well up inside him. He shouted, he ticked the coffee table and spotted the blood stain on the floor.

_No…Sara…_He broke down in tears, Sara could be dead for all he knew…so could their baby.

Nick ran in and saw Grissom on the floor by the blood stain, 'My god…they had people in San Francisco as well then?'

'Or they beat us to her…' Grissom tried to wipe the tears away with the back of his hand before he stood and turned to look at Nick.

'What do we do now?' Nick asked as Greg slowly edged into the room, eyes wide open in stark realisation of the sheer scale Warrick's death had caused.

'We find Sara…right? We can't just abandon her and the baby can we?' Greg said, catching his breath after seeing the blood stain.

'Either she's alive and loosing quite a bit of blood or she's…' Nick trailed off, not wanting to be the one who jinxed Sara's luck…if she had any.

'She's alive and we're finding her. We'll get the son-of-a-bitch who shot Warrick as well.' Grissom spat, walking past the other two men out the doorway.

Nick looked at Catherine as she walked into the room, Lindsay had obviously refused to join them.

'I talked to a neighbour, the police are on their way; the van went north-east wards. We should start tracking them down; we can't let them know we were after Sara.' Nick nodded silently.

'I'll drive the next bit.' Greg said, taking the keys out of Nick's waiting hand.

'We'll need to stop at the gas station further down; the neighbour said they have CCTV.' Catherine added, following Greg, Nick behind her. Lindsay was sitting in the car, her head down as though she couldn't bear to look at Sara's leaked blood.

Grissom was trying to comfort her, but she wasn't having it, she felt as though the entire world had turned on its head…and she was right, it practically had…Sara was kidnapped, Warrick was dead and the law was the enemy.

-

Sara felt a hand roughly pull her towards a bulking body, they reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

'Sara? Sara Sidle?' the voice of the vile smelling man whispered.

Her eyes flickered open once again, 'Go to hell…'

She could hardly croak, her throat was inflamed and painfully sore.

'Come on Sara…is that any way to speak to me?' he asked her.

'Yes it is…you should…drop dead you…piece of-' she tried so hard to say what she wished to say but he cut her off.

'Language, you always had a terrible temper.'

'And you were…always on the…receiving…end of it…' she trailed off, her body once again loosing conscious.

'Now you're on the receiving end of my anger, funny old world, hey?' he asked, centimetres from her face. She could taste the alcohol on her lips as his locked onto hers, she tried to pull away, she tried to push him away but couldn't, her strength abandoning her. She felt the tears leak from her eyes on roll down her cheeks.

She felt revolted when he finally pulled away, smirking in the half-dark.

'You…you sick…' but the words escaped her as she spiralled into the deep abyss of nothingness.

-

Officer Alex Colbert shook his head, the blood seeping from the woman was enough to put him off his job for sure.

'So if this is Valerie Hindenburg, who's the one next door?' he asked his colleague.

'Sara Sidle.' Alex froze at his partner's words.

'Who?'

'Sara Sidle, neighbour over there identified her as living in this house and missing, also said she was pregnant from what he understood. Not to mention these dodgy people crammed into one car came here and left a few seconds later…car's registered in Vegas.'

'That's where Sara was working last…' Alex said slowly, not quite believing his ears.

'You knew her?'

'Yeah, she was a CSI for the police department here; she moved to Vegas what…eight years ago,' Alex said, turning back to the open doorway, 'Sara's pregnant? Boy…we gotta find her fast.'

* * *

Please review as always...Alex is a key character later on, he helps Sara!

GPR


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...a little of Sara's past before she joined Grissom...plus arrests are made :( not right people though! Plus Sara is still alive and will be for quite awhile! Sorry it's a little short but I need it to be 'cos the i can't include the next chapter, has to be seperate!

* * *

The rest of the patrol vehicles arrived, much to Alex's relief. Jumping into the car, he started it and pulled it out of the drive way, his partner beside him.

The radio blurred into life, 'The suspects who were in the SUV have been spotted at a petrol station not far from the crime scene, check it out and quick.'

Alex picked up the radio and spoke into it, 'Copy that.'

His heart was racing, Sara Sidle had been kidnapped and their only leads were five people who had packed into an SUV. Alex was going to catch the bastards that had taken Sara Sidle, even if it meant ripping the world in two. God knew what they'd find...or who for that matter.

Alex's whole understanding of the situation was vague, all he knew was Sara Sidle was in danger and that an innocent woman had been killed.

Putting his foot down on the acceleration, Alex felt the memories of a young Sara flood back to him.

'_Sara?' he asked, a grin on his face._

'_Alex? What do you want?' she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. She was a young woman, with long thin legs that went on forever and a slender body that took most men's breath away._

'_I got that number you wanted.' He handed her a piece of paper._

'_Alex...this is your number!' she laughed._

'_Yes...don't you want it?' he asked, smiling slightly._

'_I already have it on speed dial...remember?' she waved her mobile in front of him._

'_Of course,' He bit his lip, 'Sara, perhaps we could...'_

_He tailed away at the look on her face, 'Alex...' She placed a hand on the side of his face, '...you know we could never be together.'_

_Alex smiled sadly, pulling away from her, 'Do you leave tonight?'_

'_Yes, they expect me in Vegas by morning.' Alex regretted leaving her warm presence, but she did not care for him the way he cared for her._

_There was silence as he made his way tot he doorway, 'I love you.'_

_Sara's eyes pierced his, 'I know...'_

_Alex turned and left, his last memories of Sara Sidle playing over in his mind. The pain and anger tearing through his body until he broke down inside, but held his head high, not wishing anyone to know the agony was real._

Alex had slowly but surely over come his loss of Sara all those years ago, he was married to a wife he adored with two kids and lived in a decent house.

But Sara was important to someone else now, just as she had been important to him. Sara was pregnant; he owed it to the father to try his best to save Sara and her unborn baby.

-

It was Grissom who heard the sirens first, grabbing Lindsay's wrist he led her to the car and bundled her in.

'Everyone in!' by the time he said it, the others had hear them and hastily made their way towards the SUV.

It was too late.

The patrol car swung into the station before Grissom and Catherine had a chance to clamber in after the others.

Alex flung the door open, weilding his gun like the deadly weapon it was, 'Get out of the car! Put your hands behind your head and get down on the floor! Do it now!'

Grissom's eyes met Catherine's; in sync they got down onto the floor, their hands behind their heads.

'Get out of the car!' Alex barked at Lindsay, Greg and Nick.

Carefully they did as they were told and followed Grissom and Catherine's suit. Lindsay was shaking like a leaf beside her mother. Catherine wanted to reach out and pull her closer, but she couldn't afford a round of bullets in her back.

Greg was cuffed first, then Catherine, Lindsay, Nick and Grissom.

Catherine's eyes caught her daughter's as she was hauld upwards by Alex's partner. She tried to reassure her daughter with that one glance but it wasn't anywhere near enough.

Grissom felt dispair fill his body like he was drowning, he couldn't find her. They couldn't find her because they were on their own, alone and betrayed by those seen as figures of ultimate power, the law.

Finally he was roughly dragged to his feet like the others, all hope of ever seeing Sara again dashed.

-

Sara could hardly open her eyes, even if she was able to it wouldn't have helped much. She was surrounded by total darkness, how long she had been out for, she had no idea.

She was no longer in the van; she had gussed it was a van since she was lying rather spread out, but in an enclosed room with no lighting what so ever. She could feel some of the wall pressed against her back as she tried to roll over. Feeling completely weak, she slumped back into her uncomfortable side position.

Sara thought she woud surely miscarry, she had been beaten awfully and felt every part of her body writhe in pain. She felt the tears roll down her cheek and sting in the open cut on her cheek bone.

* * *

Please review, I hope the arrests are a shock!

GPR


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9, enjoy.

* * *

'You were seen at the crime scene, the five of you left. You didn't even call police, why?' the officer slammed a fist down onto the table in front of Grissom.

'You don't understand-' Grissom was completely out of his depth, he was usually the one asking the questions.

'What don't I understand? Let's start with your name.' The detective sat opposite him.

'Gil Grissom-' he started.

'How do you know Sara Sidle or the dead woman, Valerie?' he cut Grissom off.

'Valerie was Sara's neighbour. Sara was...my fiancée. She's pregnant with my child. We used to work together in Vegas before she left.' It was hard to say, to reveal his love for Sara in such a demanding way.

'Did you love her?' the detective asked him, wondering if he truely did.

'Yes...We fell in love whilst working together, when the sheriff found out about our relationship Sara was put onto the day shift...she hated it, she left shortly afterwards.'

'So why did you and four others travel all the way from Vegas to San Fransico?'

Grissom paused, the silence awkward, 'We knew she was in danger, so we came to get her.'

'What danger?' he asked, growing interessted.

'There was a corrupt officer in our department. A CSI on my team was set up; when we proved him innocent...he was found murdered the next morning.' The officer heard the emotion in his voice, his eyes wide as he realised what Grissom meant.

'What...Warrick Brown?' the detective frowned, holding up the printed version of an e-mail.

'Yes...how do you-' Grissom was taken aback.

'An e-mail came through this morning, warning us about it-'

'Warning?' Grissom asked, getting ever more confused.

'Your department are worried there are corrupt officers here but...' he paused, his eyes growing wide. He turned to the officer guarding the door, '...who's absent today?'

Grissom realised what he meant, the person who killed Warrick had people working for them here, in San Fransico, and they had Sara. Grissom got to his feet.

'Jones and Faulkner Sir.' The officer said, puzzled.

'Get everyone on this, now. Put their faces on interpol, try and get mobile phone traces, put surviellence on their houses, question their families, get registration plates, I want them found.' He barked before throwing the door open and bekoning to Grissom.

Grissom cautiously followed him out into the corridoor. The detective lead Grissom to a waiting room where Catherine, Lindsay, Greg and Nick.

'Wait here, when we get something, we'll tell you straight away.' He said, leaving them and closing the door behind him.

Grissom didn't want to wait, he wanted to save Sara as soon as possible, he wanted to hold her in his arms again and tell her no one was going to hurt her. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit and wait as precious minutes of Sara's life ticked by.

-

Sara had enough energy to slump into a sitting position. Her back ached, a pain that seemed unbearale. The pulsating pain in her head seemed to blind her, making her whimper pathetically. She curled, clutching her stomach in agony. She needed food; she was weak and had to feed the baby inside her as well as herself.

A grinding of metal on metal thundered and a blinding light swammped Sara. She tried to put a hand up to protect her eyes and failed miserably, instead she shut them tightly.

There was a clatter of something hitting another object. Sara reluctantly opened her eyes and wished she hadn't.

A hand grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her upwards. Feeling no strength in her legs, she allowed her captor to pull her away from the comfort of a solid wall. Her breath was laboured as he pulled her close to him so they were face to face.

'Why are you doing this to me?' she cried, tears finding their way down her cheeks.

'Because you know about us.' He spat, spittle mixing with her tears.

'How do you know that?' she struggled to get the words out.

'We had a little inside help.' He whispered in her ear.

Sara felt her world collapse, she had trusted him and he had betrayed her. She hadn't liked him, that was evident enough but she believed him, 'No not...'

He laughed at her fading words, 'Oh yes, he gave you away just like he gave away Warrick Brown. He traded the pair of you in for ten dollars!'

She shook her head, not wanting to believe her ears, not wanting to believe the truth.

He threw Sara to the ground, her still form hardly concerning him as he closed the door, once again throwing her world into complete darkness.

It took a few minutes to pass for Sara to wake. Her eyes slowly grew accostomed to the formidable shadows.

There was a small bowl near the doorway, her captor had left it. She shakily crawled towards it. She said a silent prayer to know in particular when she realised it contained iquified food. She scooped it 

up with her bare hands and greatfully gluped it down, easing her hunger pains slightly. It was just enough to sustain her and the baby a little longer.

* * *

Please review, and I will UD ASAP

GPR


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been awhile, but schol work has got in the way recently.

* * *

Detective Field bit his lip; two of his officers could be corrupt. He shook his head, it couldn't be. He sighed, his mind in a whirl.

'Sir? The video surveillance from the gas station turned up trumps.' A young officer poked his head around the door, a tape in his hand.

'What have you got?' he asked, resigning to the fact that Las Vegas PD was in fact right.

'The white van seen in front of Sidle's house was seen driving past, it's registered to Faulkner.' He said, averting his gaze to anywhere but his boss.

'Get this out there, I want them found…what's the results from autopsy?' he stood, towering over his colleague.

'Standard 9 millimetre to the head Sir.' He whispered, knowing what was going to happen next.

'Shit!' Field yelled, thumping the table with his fist, causing the officer to jump slightly, 'Get every available officer on this now!'

'We do Sir-' he began.

Field shot him a look that would have anyone in tears within an instant. He sat back down and put his head in his hands, 'An ex-CSI has been kidnapped by two of our officers and another CSI is thought to have been killed by someone working for them…this isn't good at all Jenkins.'

'We'll get them Sir…we'll get them.'

'I hope so, I hope so.'

-

Grissom looked up as the door opened and Field entered, his heart either lifted with hope or sunk with foreboding…he didn't know which.

'Have you got something?' he asked, his voice wavering dangerously.

'Er…yes, a van registered to one of our officers was seen outside Sara's house, and a gas station not far way,' Field looked at each in turn, his eyes finally coming to rest on a sleeping Lindsay, her head on her mother's lap, 'Perhaps you'd be more comfortable in a hotel or something.'

Catherine gently nodded to Nick and Grissom, trying not to wake her daughter. For the two hours they had been there, Lindsay had cried until her eyes were red and she was exhausted. She still couldn't believe it…Warrick was gone, and Sara was close behind him. She knew that she was never going to see Warrick's beaming face again, yet losing Sara was just as hard. Sara may have been a little more uneasy around Lindsay, but that must have been because she was the youngest of two…and her father had been murdered by her mother who was in a hospital for the criminally insane. It must have been difficult for her, going from care home to care home, never really forging any meaningful relationships with the children she met there. Yet over the years, they had become more at ease with each other, often cracking jokes or making fun of Greg behind his back. Lindsay missed Sara, even if she hadn't been as close to her as she had been to Warrick. Sara was pregnant with a baby who might not survive…not if they didn't find her in time.

-

Sara's eyes were accustomed to the dark by now; she had been there for several hours…alone. Well…not quite, the baby was still there, still with her. She leaned against the wall, her only companion not able to speak let alone hear her.

'Your daddy would love you I'm sure,' she whispered absent-mindedly, 'he'd take you to the park, read to you at bedtime…there'd be a picture of you and me on his desk at work. He'll look at it every morning and smile because you're his…baby. We'll get out of this, I promise you.'

She had to stay positive, for the baby's sake. Their lives depended on it. She thought back to Warrick, the last time she saw him…one person had betrayed them…she knew who he was and yet couldn't believe it. Sara Sidle had put Warrick Brown's life as well as her own in danger without realising it at first…and now they both were paying for it.

She looked around her prison; the walls were concrete, much to her disdain. The door, however, was steel with bolts…from what she guessed; she was in some sort of bunker. Hope drained from her as she lay back down onto the floor, how the hell was anyone going to find her? That was if anyone was looking for her.

Slowly she fell into a restless sleep, her dreams plagued with nightmares about losing her baby…some she had given birth to it and it was snatched from her, in others, someone stabbed a knife into her abdomen, killing the foetus instantly. Sara's breathing quickened and she lashed out, calling to Grissom, but he never came. He couldn't come, he couldn't find her.

-

Grissom felt pain in his heart, would he lose her? Would he never see her again? His mind was in turmoil, Sara's life hung in the balance and he couldn't do anything, he couldn't save her. He watched Nick carried Lindsay past him, her sleeping form limp in his arms, her face showing the uneasiness of her slumber. Catherine followed him out the doorway, concern etched on her face, the pain of the day's events clearly showing. Greg watched, rubbing his eyes and grumbling about being tired. He yawned, slowly making his way to the door too. Grissom paused before he too left; his thoughts trained on one person…Sara.

* * *

please review, I know it's a little short.

GPR


	11. Chapter 11

A little shorter but hey ho...

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

Sara felt safe, strong arms holding her.

'Get help Jack!' a voice close to her called, 'Shh, you're gonna be alright now, hang in there girl.'

She felt the man rock her gently, her eyes flickered open and she saw his concerned face looking down at her.

'My name's Mike, what's yours?' he whispered.

'S...Sara.' she chocked, her throat was dry and sore.

'Sara, my friend's gone to get help for you O.K? What do you do for a living?' he was trying to keep her consicous by getting her to respond to his questions. He shifted her weight to get her more comfortable.

'I...I was ... a CSI but...I quit a few...months back...' her eyes closed againd and she curled into his arms.

'CSI? Wow, I wanted to be detective when I was little,' he joked, making her smile weakly, 'but I'm not, I'm a marine.'

'Real...really?' she muttered.

'Yes...are you married at all? Kids?' he was growing a little despirate at the sight of her body becoming limper then it already was.

'En...engaged...and...I...I'm...pregnant...'

'Oh...' Mike looked her up and down, cursing inside. Would the baby even be alive? '...Welll, that's...'

'There's an ambulance on the way! It'll be here in five minutes!' a distant voice echoed into the contrete coffin Sara had been held kept captive in.

'Good! She's fading fast!' he yelled back.

'Ho...Hod...' she whispered, catching his attention before she slipped into unconsciousness, her world turnig a deadly black.

-

Mike watched the paramedics and police file into the bunker, his face filled with concern as they lifted Sara onto a stretcher.

'She's called Sara!' he called after them as they tried to get her to the ambulance as quickly as possible.

'We know... Mr?' Fields asked, taking Mike to one side.

'Renalds, petty officer Mike Renalds.' Mike said, still watching the retreating back of the rescue crews.

'I'm going to have to ask you some questions Petty officer Renalds, O.K.? Just things like how you found her and did you see anything? Anyone else?'

-

It was graveyard shift at Nevada police department and the team had just hit a dead end in Warrick's case. Enthusiasm had run dry and tensions were growing as everyone was trying to deal and cope with the losses of Sara and Warrick...that was until Grissom got the phone call...the phone call telling him they had found Sara alive.

Catherine had been yelling, tears streaking her face when he picked it up...freezing when she saw an expression cross his face that she had never seen before.

'She's alive...' was all he said.

-

'Her condition is stable at the moment, we're just running a few test on her and the baby, we'll call as soon as we get any news.' The doctor reassure Grissom from the other end of the telephone.

'I wish I could be there with her...' Grissom whispered.

'Mr Grissom, I can guarantee you that the San Fransico P.D. will take care of everything, they are trying their best to find the men who did this to your fiancée.'

'Yes...I...I have a case I need to work on, thank you ever so much.' He hung up, his heart racing. Sara was safe...for now.

Nick and Greg had been ushered in by Catherine, holding their breath as they listened to Grissom's part of the conversation.

'So?' Greg asked.

'She's in a stable condition...' Grissom relayed, his throat felt sore and his head was pounding, '...the Police department up there are most likely going to do a joint investigation with us but out in San Fransico on Sara's case while we work on Warrick's.'

Catherine nodded, pinching her nose in frustration, 'But we've hit a dead end bang on Gil!'

'Then perhaps we'll have to file it as a cold case-'

'We can't do that to Warrick!' Nick cried, cutting Grissom off mid sentance.

'No, I know we can't! So why are you lot standing there? Get back work!' the fact that Grissom was shouting took everyone by surprise. Shocked, Catherine left, slamming the door behind her.

Greg's head was bowed, watching his shoes. Nick nodded, soon following Catherine, Greg behind him but the door closed gently. Grissom sat, taken a back at his own anger.

There was a knock on the door, 'What?' Grissom said, his head in his hands.

'I got a DNA-'

'Not now Hodges!' he snapped, the wariness finally catching up with him.

'Sure...' he muttered, closing the door.

-

The doctor watched Sara's still form, a trace of sorrow inhis heart. His attention turned back to the screen.

'Are you possitive?' he asked the nurse.

She nodded, 'Yes, three...look for yourself, there they are.' She pointed to the scan.

'Triplets...' he handed her the wand and left for his office. He needed to tell Gil Grissom that he was about to become a father of three.

* * *

Please review

GPR


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry it's been a long time, but I was on holiday. I can tell you there'll only be a few more chapters or so, because I know EXACTLY what will happen. And I'm hating myself for doing this to Sara, but...

* * *

'Triplets?' Grissom almost choked on his bottled water, 'As in three?'

'Yes Mr Grissom, Sara's pregnant with triplets. Although it's touch and go at the moment, we're pretty certain they're safe…for now at least.' The doctor said on the other end of the phone.

'For now?' his heart sank, Sara and the babies were still in the danger zone.

'I think it best if you flew over here.'

'Is she conscious?' Grissom knew the answer, but he still hoped for something that would enlighten his dampened spirits.

'I'm sorry, she's not. She still needs an oxygen mask.'

'What for?'

'There was limited air in the bunker; her lungs are suffering from the lack of oxygen. Sara may suffer with lung related disorders since they've weakened immensely; it's possible for her to get bronchitis.' The doctor broke the news, knowing just how hard it was for Grissom to stomach.

'And in her weakened state, that could be fatal.' He muttered desolately, pressing the phone to his ear as though it was a lifeline.

'Of course I'll prescribe her an inhaler…you must know that just walking up the stairs will take the breath out of her, vigorous exercise could be lethal.' The doctor whispered, almost feeling Grissom's pain.

'Will she be confined to a wheelchair?'

The doctor was hoping Grissom would never have asked that, pausing for what seemed an age, he said, 'When she's gained consciousness I'll be able to asses her lungs properly with her co-operation…I hope she won't be, but the amount of damage done…it's impossible to say.'

'Does this means there'll have to be a caesarean?' Grissom could feel the tears stinging his eyes as tried not to cry.

'It's inevitable; her lungs just don't have the capacity anymore.'

'You make it sound like she's someone with Citrus Fibrosis.'

'I'm sorry, hopefully her condition will be…better then we anticipate. She might be able to run, for very short distance of course. You'll just have to keep an eye on her.'

'Thank you.' Grissom replied as his office door opened.

'I'll see you soon then.' The doctor hung up.

Catherine watched Grissom with expressionless green eyes, 'Who was that?'

'Sara's doctor in San Francisco.' Was all he said, biting his lip so not to show her what he really felt.

'How is she?' Catherine enquired, genuinely concerned.

He paused, still biting his lip which was slowly turning red, 'Her lungs are permanently damaged, she more susceptible to lung diseases and…they still have to do more tests. I need to go to San Francisco…I need to be with her Catherine, she needs me.'

Catherine merely nodded, a little shocked, 'I'll head Warrick's case.'

'Be careful…Ecklie wants to head it.' He warned her.

'Don't worry.'

-

Sara's doctor, Dr May, finished writing his notes and sat beside her. He watched her chest rising and falling in minimal amounts, he was worried. May knew she was in a pretty bad disposition, yet all she needed was someone to hold her hand.

Hearing footsteps behind him, May turned and spotted a lanky man with tousled hair and stubble adorning his chin.

'I'm Jack Sidle, Sara's brother…' he mumbled, stopping when he saw the figure in the bed, '…she's grown up…'

May stood to observe Jack, who slowly edged to his sister's side, 'I talked to you on the phone, I tried contacting your parents but-'

'Our dad's dead…mom's in an institute for the criminally insane 'cause she killed the bastard drunk,' Jack muttered, taking Sara's hand and squeezing it, 'we got separated in the foster care system. She didn't want to know me either…she was this little scarred soul who was the only one who saw what our mom did to our dad.'

Jack fell silent, gazing at his long lost sister's face, she was so much older then he remembered.

'I find myself saying this increasingly in this job, but I mean it, I'm sorry,' May whispered, his eyes falling onto Sara's peaceful face, 'The San Francisco police are handling her case…and her fiancé's making his way here.'

'Fiancé?' Jack asked, his saddened eyes looking up at May.

'Yes, Sara's engaged…she's also pregnant.'

The younger man's eyes swept over Sara's covered abdomen, 'I always knew she'd have a good life.'

May nodded, smiling slightly in the comfort of knowing he'd united a brother and sister after years of tortured absence.

-

Catherine found herself staring at his face, so serene and calming it soothed her a little. She gingerly traced his face with her fingers, her skin contrasting against his.

She didn't want to pull the white sheet over Warrick's face, hiding it forever.

Dr Robins watched with an empathetic pain in his own heart, he had known the man, perhaps not in the way Catherine did, but it still hurt him.

'Catherine?' she looked up at the mention of her name and took the pot he handed her, 'I'm going to have to put him away.'

She barely nodded, and turned with her evidence in hand towards the elevator.

-

'So what do we know?' Nick questioned Greg.

'Warrick was shot in the car park of the café.' Greg retorted, placing a picture of Warrick's car onto the table.

'Main suspects?'

'None and everyone.' The younger CSI sighed heavily.

'Yeah Greg…yeah.'

'We can't let this be a cold case…we can't do that to Warrick.'

'I know mate, I know. But we don't have anything. Ecklie has the car.' Nick ran his fingers through his short hair.

'But not the bullets,' Both men turned at her voice, Catherine held up the pot Dr Robins had given her, 'Dr Robins was kind enough to give me these, we might just be able to get a hit on the database.'

-

The computer screen beeped, crying for attention.

'So Ecklie doesn't know we have the bullets?'

'Dr Robins said he'd say they were through and throughs, that they're in the car somewhere.' Catherine responded to Greg's question.

She turned her attention to the P.C. screen and her blood ran cold. The bullets had a hit.

A hit to Ecklie's gun.

Please review!

GPR


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been like 2months but 1. I fractured my finger :( 2. my school work is all over the place and a I need to get it done 3. been to 2 weddings and 1 christening. So sorry but here it is...

* * *

'_Sara, just be careful sweetie.' Laura Sidle called after the retreating form of her young daughter on a bright red bike._

_Sara scowled immensely, 'I'll be fine mommy; I can ride my bike perfectly.'_

'_I'm sure you can but-' Laura couldn't finish since Sara had already disappeared down the garden path and out the front gate. Sighing in resignation, she turned back to the washing line and hung out several more of her daughter's dresses._

_She smiled as she spotted her son wander out the house and into the front garden, yet he barely noticed her and continued his moody way towards the street. It was going to be another one of those days, she thought._

_It was the screeching of tyres and a scream numerous minutes later that caused Laura's blood to run cold with fear. Running out into the road, she yelled her name, 'Sara!'_

_The small girl lay on the curbside, her body twisting in ways Laura thought physically impossible. The bike was a couple of metres away and a black car was parked beside it; a flustered man jumped out, his face showing evident fear._

_Laura sat with her daughter as an ambulance was called, and watched, when they had finally arrived, load her on to a stretcher._

Later in hospital, Sara had awoken to the comforting face of her mother, this time she was nowhere to be found. Instead she found herself looking up into the eyes of the man she loved dearly.

She tried to speak but it caught in her throat, causing her to wheeze and eventually cough.

'It's okay, just take it easy,' Grissom whispered, one hand stroking the hair off her face as he smiled sadly, 'you don't need to speak...I'll talk instead,' She watched his eyes soften in a sad understanding, '...I think I should tell you, it's not one baby.'

He stopped to watch as she weakly held up to fingers, he shook his head gently. She raised a third finger and he nodded. Sara let her hand fall back to the bed and averted her gaze from him to the celing, and almost as though Grissom was reading her mind, he said, 'You'll be a great mom...it's instinctive.'

She gazed at the celing a little longer before returning his loving stare, and squeezed his hand.

Grissom paused to cock his head to one side, 'There's someone here to see you,' Sara frowned, 'your brother...'

Her eyes seemed to light up in happy recognistion and she grinned as best she could.

-

'Ecklie killed Warwick!' Catherine cried.

'We don't know for sure-' Greg began.

'It was his gun which pumped bullet after bloody bullet into him!' she yelled as Nick closed the door to the lab they occupied, so no one could overhear.

'Someonecould have taken it!' Greg argued to no avail.

She practically laid into him again, dismantling his arguement bit by bit, 'Come off it, so far the evidence points to him-'

'What possible motivation could Ecklie have for killing Warwick? It wouldn't benefit him at all. He's been set up-'

'Why are you so quick to jump to his rescue? Saying he was framed?' she snapped, the tension growing inside the room. Nick looked on, feeling helpless.

'I'm saying what Grissom always said!' Greg bit back, sinking his teeth in deep.

'And what's that?'

'The evidence never lies; it's the person who misreads it-'

'Give over! Who are you trying to kid?' Catherine snaled.

'Shut up the pair of you!' Nick hollered, causing to duo to suddenly collapse under the weight of silence, 'We need to work as one...not slaughter each other to hell and kingdom come!'

Calm seemed to wash over them as the silence grew.

Finally Catherine spoke, 'We need to find out who did it...'

'So what have we got so far apart from the gun?' Nick asked, sighing with exhaustion.

'Nothing...absolutely nothing.'

'Right...Greg, do you think you can find out if Ecklie has an alibi for the night Warwick was murdered without letting him on?'

'Sure.' The youngest of the three mumbled, leaving seconds after being appointed his new mission.

Catherine and Nick stood a little longer in the still atmosphere which hung between them, 'Cath, I think you should try and find out what Ecklie's teams discovered...'

She simply nodded and left him to sort his own frustrated mind out.

-

Sara could feel the sharp, yet sometimes dull pain shot through her chest as she breathed in and out. Seconds passed as she watched Grissom fishing in his bag, looking for something.

Eventually he pulled out a notebook and pen. Gently, he rested the pad under her right hand and placed the pen in between her fingers.

'Can you write?'

She nodded.

'Good...can you tell me who did this to you?'

She shook her head.

'Okay...' Grissom was about to take the pan and pad from her when she began to write. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he read her slanted writing.

_No, but I can tell you why and who told them._

He hesitated, looking deep into her totured eyes, 'Go on then, why?'

She quickly scribbled more words onto the page.

_I knew something about the corrupt system...that's why I really left...before I went I told Warwick. They killed him because he knew...and they tried to kill me._

Grissom felt his heartbeat fasten, 'So who told them?'

_A liar._

His voice became firmer, more stern, 'Who Sara?'

The one word she wrote made him freeze, he felt physically sick.

_Hodges._

* * *

_Please review,_

_GPR_


	14. Chapter 14

Right, this is the ending...and I hope it answers the questions you have etc. I've never been good at author's notes - my bad.

* * *

Sara watched his broken eyes for a couple of minutes before averting her gaze to the celing.

'Hodges?' Grissom whispered in undertone, his shock slowly being pushed out by utter fury.

She didn't say a word, waiting for it to finally sink in before she delivered the final blow. Picking up the pen, she scribbled:

_He heard me and Warwick talking about it._

Grissom paused, taking her hand in his; he leant down to whisper in her ear, 'Who did he tell? Sara?'

Sara looked deep into his eyes, tears forming in the corners. Again, this time with Grissom's hand on her hand, she wrote:

_The deputy Sherrif._

His heart broke, feeling her pain creep into his heart as he watched her. The deputy Sherrif was behind it all? He picked up his mobile phone and began to dial a well-known number.

-

Catherine found herself slinking back down to autopsy, in search of Ecklie or one of his team. The elevator would have been a faster option, but she prefered the stairs, it had the element of surprise. There was no little 'ding' to announce her presence, only when she decided to be announced was when she would be. Carefully looking both ways when she reached the bottom step, Catherine stepped out into the unoccupied corridor, still suspiciously glancing around her. Noting there was no one to notice her; she gently made her way to the autopsy door. She stopped, feeling the all too familiar vibrating feeling in her jean pocket, hastily, she pulled it out.

'Catherine...Grissom? Did you get to San Fransico okay?' she eased herslef past the door and into the darkened yet cavernous room, 'How's Sara? And the baby? Three? Wow!'

She bombarded him with questions, not allowing him to get a word in edgeways.

'Cath!' his voice echoed loudly down the line and into her ear, causing her to pull the phone away as though it had bit her.

'What?' Catherine sidled over to the metal doors, which more then likely had corpses behind. It was the reflection of a man standing behind her in them which made her stiffen, terrified.

'The deputy Sherrif killed Warwick-'

She simply said, 'I know.'

-

The line went dead and Grissom began to panic, leaving Sara's bedside, he went to a pay phone.

Slotting the money into the slot, he dialed Catherine's number. No answer.

-

'Hang up Catherine,' she did as she was told, 'and put the phone on the floor.'

She gingerly bent down and laid it upon the floor, her heart beating twenty times faster then it should have done. It was him, all along. He killed Warwick, and tried to kill Sara, was she next?

'Why Warwick?' her voice trembled, betraying her fear.

The reflection shrugged, 'I framed him to get that bastard...he was of no further use to me.'

'And Sara?'

He gave a throaty laugh, 'She knew everything...I couldn't trust her, not Sidle. I thought those two imbosils would get rid of her but no...they left her to starve or suffocate...just because she was pregnant, the foolish chickens.'

'So...what did you do to them?' she shook, quaking with dread.

The figure shrugged yet again, 'I killed one...the other begged forgiveness and I gave it to him.'

'It's amazing people like you can show compassion-'

The deputy snorted, 'Very true.'

'Let me guess...you used Ecklie's gun for all the murders?'

'Very good...I wanted to frame him, it' nearly worked as well.'

She felt sick to her stomach, foreboding engulfing her, 'So...are you going to kill me?'

'That depends-'

'On what?'

'If you do as I say...' he snided, '...then perhaps you will.'

'You're lying.' She felt her heart stop, she would never see Lindsay again, never tell her she loved her.

'I am, you know too much now Catherine...'

Catherine Willows raised her head and turned around to face her soon-to-be killer, a tear on her cheek and in her eye, 'Then kill me...'

He watched her, hesitating, he raised his gun and cocked it, 'So be it-'

The autopsy door burst open, and several gunshots rung out into the empty space. Catherine sunk to the floor in floods of tears, seeing the blood slowly seep along the floor towards and away from her. Holding her limp shoulder, she curled into a ball as strong arms wrapped around her.

'Shh, it's okay, I'm here,' Nick soothed, rocking her like a child, 'It's over Cath...it's over, you're safe.'

The sound of people panicking over head caught her attention, through her tears all she could see was the crimson staining her and the floor. Hysterical sobs racked her broken chest, paining her more. She was more in shock then grieving.

-

FOUR YEARS LATER

Sara Grissom found herself scolding her son Warwick as he stuck his finger into the birthday cake.

'What?' the four year old asked, eyes wide and innocent as popped it into his mouth and went off to join his sisters, Laura and Valerie.

Warwick looked like a cherub sent directly from heaven, with his halo of ash blond hair and stunningly pearcing blue eyes. Sara loved him purely for his cheekiness and mischieviousness, especially when the joke was on his father, Gil Grissom.

Valerie and Laura were identical, their hair thick and jet black, long and straight. The only differences seemed to be their personalities; Valerie was a fragile and usually shy. She prefered to draw and read books, unlike Laura. Laura was bossy, there was no doubt about that, she was gutsy and fearless, strongwilled and determined.

Sara picked the cake up, careful not to blow any of the candles out and edged into the dinning room.

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Warwick, Valerie and Laura! Happy birthday to you!' the chorused voices sung in unison, clapping when they finished. Sara carefully placed the cake on the table, before her three children.

Grissom smiled at her, giving her a kiss when she came to meet him.

'Make a wish!' Greg laughed, watching all three youngsters' cheeks puff outwards.

'How's the arm Cath?' Nick asked, 'You still taking those pills?'

She rubbed her left shoulder, 'Yeah, it's still a bit stiff, even after all these years.'

The room filled with conversations as other family members celebrated the triplet's fourth birthday, a family which extended to even colleagues.

-

He walked slowly, a white lily clasped in his frozen hand. The bitter winter winds battered him restlessly.

Finally, he reached it.

He bent down, placing the flower on the grave, he said, 'I'm sorry Warwick...'

Hodges straightened back up, lost in thought for a couple of minutes before he gently ambled way.

A white lily, the tribute of a liar...

* * *

IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEN READ THIS:

Basically Hodges sold Warwick and Sara out to the deputy Sherrif, who killed Warwick. Catherine was shot in the shoulder and several of her ligamnets/tendons were damaged (hence the pills). Nick shot the deputy to save Catherine because Grissom called him after he couldn't reach Catherine. I hope that explains it. One day, I'll redo this ending and make it better, but I'm doing my GCSEs and my coursework is ten miles high and I really need to concerntarte on it. I'll be happy if you decide to review, although I feel I've let you guys down, but MY SCHOOLWORK IS VERY IMPORTANT, ESPECIALLY AT THIS TIME IN MY LIFE, SO I' M SORRY.

GPR


End file.
